


Spectre

by tigrera5793



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrera5793/pseuds/tigrera5793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fall had happened, John had taken his own life from grief of losing Sherlock - despite the fact that the latter wasn’t dead yet. But because it was a suicide, John’s soul was stuck on Earth, and had attached to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectre

"Fuck!" 

That was the tenth time Sebastian had missed his shot on Sherlock. And it was all thanks to stupid Watson. The little lover-boy wouldn’t let him have even one shot on his partner, no matter how clear it was or how much Sebastian had tried to distract the annoying ghost. But it wasn’t like little John had stopped him from killing completely - he had found that out rather quickly.

When the fall had happened, John had taken his own life from grief of losing Sherlock - despite the fact that the latter wasn’t dead yet. But because it was a suicide, John’s soul was stuck on Earth, and had attached to Sebastian. Why? Sebastian wasn’t sure, but it was aggravating that the ghost wouldn’t allow him to get his revenge. But it seemed like Ghost John was only powerful enough to stop Sebastian from shooting Sherlock - no one else. So, in retaliation for the ghost’s antics, Sebastian had made him a deal - for every time John had interrupted his shot on Sherlock, Sebastian would kill two innocent people that night - people who had their own lives, loves, and families. Tonight’s attempt would be no different.

He trained his gun on the young Holmes once more, glancing at the nervous John.

"Are you going to sacrifice another two people for him tonight John?"

No answer.

"It will make four dead because of your selfishness."

Still no answer. 

"Very well." He aimed his shot and fired.

It missed.


End file.
